


This Is How You Make Me Feel

by CatsBrew



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/G Dynamics, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Gamma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Is A Prick, Enhanced Reader, F/M, I makes the rules here, Multi, Nick Fury is a Supreme Alpha, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Reader, Omega Reader is Pretending to be a Beta, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Parent Nick Fury, Protective Nick Fury, Reader is a mutant, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsBrew/pseuds/CatsBrew
Summary: The Avengers are a pack divided after their civil war is done and over with. To the media and the world, all has been forgiven. But it took only a second look to see the cracks in the foundation. Soon enough the tension bleeds into their ability to work in the field. Putting not only their own lives at risk but innocent people as well.Nicky Fury decides to step in. With a few surprises up his sleeves, he manages to convince his long-time packmate, you, a powerful enhanced with immense empathic manipulation based powers, to come out of your isolation and hiding. In an attempt to try and heal the bonds that have broken and frayed.You fear the repercussions if your status as an omega ever comes to light, but you're assured that the military-grade hormone blockers will keep your status a secret. So you reluctantly agree to take on the task of pack therapist.While not entirely confident in your abilities you trust yourself enough to try. But that all goes out the window when a certain alpha starts to stand in your way. James Buchanan Barnes. With only a whiff of your scent, he becomes suspicious of the legitimacy of your class, and he ain't liking how the facts don't add up.





	This Is How You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/G/O Dynamics 
> 
> Supreme Alpha - Rare, Powerful, Lacks the Desire To Assert Dominance, Top of The Top, Ruts/Heats Are A Choice.  
Alpha - Uncommon, Strong, Common Alpha Instinct, Consistent Ruts/Heats (Every 3 Months)  
Beta - Common, Perceptive, Beta Barking, No Ruts/Heats  
Gamma - Very Common, Pack Up Keep, Surrogate Omegas, No Ruts/Heats  
Omega - Uncommon, Very Fertile, Paternal Instinct, Pack Care, Consistent Ruts/Heats (Every Month)
> 
> Delta - Extinct/Extremely Rare (So Rare Nothing Is Known About Them)
> 
> Everyone can: Whine, Bark, Growl, Scent, Smell.  
Some powers are just related to the person.
> 
> ~Hope This Helps~

Scents, so many scents. So many in fact, it was all starting to give you a migraine. You’re not used to this. All these smells. Being in the city was drastically different from your snowy mountain cabin back home. At least there you didn’t have to be around people or wear pants. 

You're currently sitting inside a meeting room within the Avengers tower. Waiting patiently for some much-needed answers. It’s not all that common for you to get a call from your pack leader. Even less so that he demands your presence. So here you were, an entire day later, slightly jet-lagged and fidgeting all to hell because said Alpha is an asshole and refused to explain what was going on over the phone. 

_And why the Avengers tower of all places?_ you thought to yourself. _He has an apartment, why aren't you meeting him there?_

The sound of your heart beats loudly in your ears as you wait, counting the ticks of the clock as you sit. The scent of your anxiety begins to fill the space around you. ‘Shit’ you think, trying to remember those weird breathing exercises you saw on youtube. You’re not sure if they’re actually helping or not but it does take your mind off your anxiety for a bit. This is why you live in a cabin miles away from others. You were projecting your fear into the area around you, which is really bad seeing as you’re an Omega in a primarily A/B/G dominated space.

An Alpha/Beta/Gamma dominated building, to be more precise.

The Avengers tower was filled to the brim with them. 

But no Omegas, mostly because they were seen by society as too soft and fragile to be in this line of work. Plus having a bunch of amped-up Alphas within reach of Omegas after a mission was seen as a recipe for many, _ many, _ sexual harassment charges. It’s now why taking hormone blockers became mandatory for employees. Better safe than sorry.

But here you were. A lamb within a den of lions. Or a needle amongst the hay, as you see it. You’re probably the most dangerous thing in the building, the thought does intrigue you somewhat. 

Classism was garbage and you knew better than anyone that class meant nothing when it was compared to the strength of someone's character. Knowing how one presented meant jack to you as you valued character immensely, and any chance you could, you reminded others that Omega’s were more than capable of doing things any other class could!

But alas, your words would fall on deaf ears, and you'd be stuck hearing the mindless rhetoric about the demure and soft nature that all Omega’s are prone to exuding. So for you, it became essential to hide away from the world and under certain circumstances, pretend to be a Gamma. So you try your hardest to not out yourself as an Omega and put yourself at risk of the danger associated with being one. All in all, it sucked majorly. 

Gamma’s were still subject to the classist ideals bestowed upon them too. In a way you and most Omega’s share an understanding with Gamma’s. Both lower classes were highly mistreated in society. Gamma’s were expected to do dangerous low-level grunt work, and Omega’s were expected to be submissive and bred. So you were pretty content to be seen as a Gamma. Classism still sucked ass, but it was considerably easier to exist somewhat peacefully as Gamma. Even a reclusive one.

The door to the meeting room opens and Nick Fury waltzes in. The room soon filled with a thick wave of confidence. Not unusual for Nick Fury. He had that type of aura the radiated self-assurance. However, having him strut into a conference room in the middle of the freaking Avengers tower drenched thick in it. Well, let's just say it did nothing to calm your already frayed nerves.

“Aren't you supposed to be on military-grade blockers? I can smell your anxiety from the lobby” He states, walking over to stand beside you. 

Oh. He was trying to calm you down with humor. He knew how nerve-wracking it was for you to leave your home nest. While sweet, the attempt fell flat. You could still feel the agonizing twist of nerves building in your lower stomach. 

“That’s 'cause you used to live with me, Nick. You know my scent better than most” You reply, softly. 

“That I do Pup.” He murmurs while settling himself into the chair next to you. “I’m gunna take a wild guess and say you wanna know why I called you here?”

He already knew the answer. Of course, you wanted to know why you were here. It wasn't every day you get a random ass text at 3 in the morning practically begging you to meet with him. At the Avengers tower of all places!

“Wow, being away for two years made you terribly impolite. Not even a hello for your packmate Nick? How rude.” You rib.

The sides of his mouth lift for a fraction of a second before he leans down, taking your hand and scenting you. His nose nuzzling the scent glands on your wrist, a common pack greeting. You sure as hell weren't going to let him slide on forgetting it…. again. 

He straightened up and you give him a satisfied smile. 

“It’s good to see you Pup. It’s been terribly boring at home without you.” Nick says while patting your head affectionately. 

The moment passes quickly as you remember why you're here. Nick feels the shift and proceeds. 

You watch as he opens his coat and pulls out a thick manilla folder, dropping it on the table in front of you. Obviously expecting you to read it, but your huff of annoyance causes him to reconsider. Anger began bubbling inside you ‘Is he seriously asking me for another favor!?’. 

“Really Nick!?” A low growl escaping your throat. 

Nick doesn't even bat an eye and continues. 

“Easy Pup, just pick up the folder and let me explain” He moves the folder closer to you.

You shove it right back at him. 

“No Nick! I told you I didn't wanna do this anymore!” Your hands hit the table as you push yourself out of the chair. 

This is why you left damnit! You loved Nick dearly but the man was nothing if not persistent. You feel angry tears begin to build. The text said nothing about the chance of being recruited again. But you should have known this would be the result. You had thought he finally understood. 

You go to leave when to feel Nick’s hands grab your shoulders and whip you back around to face him.

“_ Pup, sit down and let me explain _ ” Alpha voice. He was using his Alpha voice. His _ supreme _Alpha voice. God you fucking hated when he did that. 

Your ass hits the chair again as you rush to fulfill the command. When the fog of submission lifts you glare at Nick hard.

“I know, I know. You hate it when I do that. But you're too stubborn to listen otherwise.” He sits back down too. Albeit not as fast or as hard. Your ass hurt now. 

“Nick, why am I here. You know how I feel about all this. Especially after-” You look away from him, suppressing a shudder from slipping up your spine. “... last time.”

“Pup, I told you to let me explain” The folder is pushed towards you again. “Read it and I’ll fill you in ok?” 

“Why should I Nick? Why should I listen to you about anything?” Your Omega instincts were practically flaying you from the inside as you defy your pack Alpha. Demanding you relent and submit. But you didn’t. Your chin stayed up, and your gaze unwavering. “You said this was important and you lied to me, Nick”

“It is important-” 

“How! How is this decision I made for my own safety and sanity, less important? Tell me, Nick!” You demanded, the anger bubbling over into the surrounding area.

“_ Omega, _ you know better than to use that tone with me” He eyes you from where he stood. You start feeling the push of and Alpha’s command pressing against your mind. 

“And you know better than to refer to me as an Omega, _ Alpha _” You snap, anger coiling more intensely around you. The defiance you displayed cutting through the command causing it to dissipate.

The glare you give Nick last five seconds before making him laugh, not chuckle, not a small ‘Heh’. A full-body laugh that shook his frame causing him to cover his mouth. The rapid scent change from hostility to pure joy was jarring. It made you falter in your defiance as you eye Nick curiously. If it weren't for the fact that you were so damn confused, you would have been offended by this for sure.

It takes a few moments longer than you appreciate for him to calm down enough to speak. As he does he gives you a genuine smile before he pats your head.

“God I missed you Pup. Not everyone can take an alpha’s command and shove it back in their face.” He ruffles your hair before pulling away. “ That and not everyone is dumb enough to challenge a Supreme Alpha. But I’d be a goddamn liar if I said I didn’t miss that most of all. I’m glad to see you've got your old self back”

“I… uh, yeah. I guess?” You not even sure if that made sense, your mind still reeling from the sudden scent shift. 

He chuckles and sits down in the chair next to you. 

“Pup I promise that this assignment is nothing like the previous. I made sure of that. I know what happened to you, and I do respect your decision to prioritize your wellbeing. But I didn't lie to you, the situation is dangerous for everyone involved.”

“Nick if this assignment is so dangerous, why not call in the Avengers for it?”

“The Avengers _ are _ the assignment”

Your eyes widen. “I’m sorry, what!? What kind of situation would make the _ AVENGERS _dangerous!? Also, how the fuck could I help? Why would I want anything to do with this?” Nick places his hand over your mouth ceasing your rambling.

“You would understand if you read that file and let me explain, god it's like talking to a five-year-old”

You push Nick's hand away from your face, while somewhere deep in your mind you tell yourself if you run fast enough out the door Nick couldn’t catch you. You roll your eyes as your hand drags the folder closer to you. You already knew what your answer was, holding tight to it within your mind, a harsh resounding no. But you know he won’t relent until you at least listen. So, you reluctantly pick up the folder and begin to flip through it. 

It took a weak skimming to see that it was filled with highly classified information on every single member of the Avengers. Mostly medical history, typical things you'd see in SHIELD documents like Presentation, Blood Type. Some information you really could do without knowing like If they experience Heats/Ruts, and the history or consistency of said Heats/Ruts. _Ew._

You go over the files with a keen eye, noticing a strange inconsistency with Captain Rogers file, but you decide to mentally file it away in your mind for later.

Continuing on you see that a good third of the folder was about how the events of their little civil war affected their ability to work as a team. Worst of all, how it destroyed their ability to work as a pack.

“Ok the Avengers are going through some shit, I still don't see why I’m here though” You glance up. Seeing Nick motion for you to keep reading. So you do.

The next few pages are public experts dated six months ago. When the rogue members were pardoned and were accepted back onto the team. According to public files and news coverage, it's all worked out fine. On the outside, it only looked like a little tension. It was to be expected with all that happened. But beneath the surface, the bond they all shared was worn and fraying. One more incident and it would snap, and the fallout would be awful for everyone. 

You straighten the papers in the folder before setting it back down on the table.

“Again Nick, Why am I here?” You already knew why, you always knew. But you needed to hear it from the horse's mouth. He knew what you went through last time and you needed to know why he was dragging you back into the very place that landed you in that situation.

Christ, it’s been two years and you're _still _having nightmares about. 

Nick sighs, raising his hands to your shoulders. While you allow the touch the smell of cold steel and gunpowder begins to wrap around you in small tendrils. His pack bond feels like a cool breeze after a hot day, wrapping around your torso. Filling your lungs, causing you to take slow and deepened breaths. Your irritation and anger start to ebb away as he begins to rub soft circles into your skin. 

“I wasn't trying to upset you, I really wasn't” His voice was soft almost a whisper. He leans into you placing his forehead on yours. The tug on your bond remains until you relent and meet his gaze.

“Nick.” Your voice quivers slightly “ I _ can’t _go through that again” 

“You won’t Pup. Not ever.” A burst of bunt sandalwood mixed with a layer of protectiveness works its way into the air. “Not again.” He pulled away and straightened up. 

You notice both scents quickly wash away, leaving the air clean again. You've always wondered how he does that so quickly and made a mental note to ask him another time. Shifting your focus back to the folder, you graze your fingers across it. 

It made sense for Nick to ask you for this. A lot of sense actually. No other known enhanced were able to do what you could. You were an empath, a damn powerful one at that. You were capable of picking up on others emotions far better than anyone else who relied on scent alone. Plus having the added ability to project your own emotions made it easy to calm and manipulate certain situations. Because of this, over the years Nick has sent you to do a few favors here and there for SHIELD. 

Up until two years ago, that is...

The Avengers were a pack divided, forced into close proximity of one another. The main pack Alphas had torn a rift within the ranks and it was causing the others to scramble. It didn't take a genius to foresee another Civil War esque situation on the horizon and it looked like SHIELD, more specifically, Fury, wanted you to stop it before shit hit the fan.

“I know I’m asking a lot of you. But you know as well as I do that if it wasn't serious-”

“You wouldn't have called me” You interrupt. Smiling up at him, you take his hand. 

The bond loosens and you feel his anxiety as well as your own wash away with the affection. SHIELD may have known Nick Fury as a cold and callous Alpha. But you knew better.

The situation seemed pretty fucking scary. Earth's mightiest defenders were at each other's throats. You knew what had to be done, you had to do the right thing. You might regret it if things go haywire, but you know you would regret it even more if you didn't at least try. 

“So” You begin. “How’s this going to work?”

Nick smiles, sitting up and maneuvering into his long black coat he pulls out another manilla folder. Much thinner than the previous one, but still pretty thick.

“I’m going to introduce you to the Avengers as a new recruit to start. All they need to know is that you’re an enhanced individual with unique powers that need to be trained. Your backstory is I found you and convinced you to join the Avengers initiative. You’ll also be presented as a Beta to the team” He answers while handing it to you.

A snort escapes you before you can stop it. Fury’s gaze narrows.

“I wasn't aware I said anything funny Pup”

“No, No! It’s just that you said I’m supposed to present as a Beta. I guess I must be going up in the world if that’s supposed to be my status” You respond opening the folder.

The folder, in fact, was a complete employee file. With all the required information that would be needed. 

“I’m guessing you had a bit of a say in what went on in here, huh?” You ask noting the subtle information that was true, like your blood type and a list of your allergies. 

“The small bits of truth really sell it don’t they?” 

“Hell yeah they do, this reads like an actual person file. I’m half tempted to ask if I can meet them” 

Another smile makes its way onto Fury’s face. “Good, because this needs to be believable.”

“Nick, I trust you, I really do. But why do I have to lie to them about this? Aren’t I just going in as a pack therapist? I can tell them that without the falshoods” Your voice dropped lower as you narrow your eyes at him “Plus you know I’m a terrible liar” 

“Technically you’re not lying” 

“I'm sorry what?” Your bewilderment causes his smile to become a tad mischievous.

“I’m saying technically, what we are telling them is in fact true. You _ are _ an enhanced individual. You _ have _ unique powers that do need to be trained. And, I _ did _ , in fact, find you and I’m _ currently _asking you to join the Avengers initiative. There were bits of your past we needed to fudge up but comes with the job.” He states simply.

You look up at him, confusion still plastered on your face. 

“We needed to pull a velveteen rabbit on your files. ” Before you could ask what the hell that meant, he answered. “ Make you real.” 

“Why, though? I never needed to exist on my previous expeditions with SHIELD. Why now?”

“For this to work we need you to exist. Romanoff and Barton practically gather intel as a hobby. No one’s going to trust you at first and they sure as hell won't ever if they notice you popped up out of nowhere” He grabs the file from you. Setting it down and grabbing your hands, holding them with gentle care. 

“If there was anybody else you know I would have went to them, but there isn't Pup. You’re a level 5 enhanced with empathic manipulation. If anyone can help keep those self-destructive mongrels in check it's you”

Again the smell of steel and gunpowder wraps its way around your heart. Your Omega instincts are normally very dormant, but they kick in and you preen under the praise. Nick always had a way of bringing your instincts to the surface, comes with the territory of a Supreme Alpha. Toppest of the top, but also no trace of that pesky need to assert dominance so he's always made you feel safe. Safe enough to be yourself without worry. 

You whine softly, bowing your head in submission. He was right. Usually was in these circumstances. You feel him knock his head into yours softly. Typical of an Alpha reassuring their packmate. 

Good thing this room had no windows into the offices just outside the door. Or you'd be sure a few employees seeing Nick Fury be a kind and gentle man might put em into shock 

You raise your head, staring up at him. 

You sigh. “Nick you know I still can’t completely control my powers, not after…” You stop to take a deep breath, “what if I screw up and make everything worse by projecting the wrong thing, or or-”

Nick cuts you off with another stern glare, and a tug on your bond. He then stands up smoothing out his coat.

“You doubt yourself too much, Pup. I trust you have enough control to keep this from blowing up in ours and the world's faces. Besides, that’s the exact thing you’ll be trained for. The team will be aware of your powers just not the extent at which you can use them.” He states firmly, as he picks up both folders and places them back into his coat. 

Ok, that didn't make you feel any better. In Fact your pretty sure you feel guilty about lying to them. Well less lying, more just not mentioning all of the information involved.

“Fine,” You say with a huff ”I’ll give it a try. So when do I get to meet em all?”

Nick starts smirking. Your face immediately falls, you know that smirk. You know it all too well. Suddenly your enhanced hearing picks up several sets of heavy footfalls heading down the hall and stopping in front of the conference room door. Muffled speech filtering through the plaster.

Your gaze hardens as you glare up at your ass of a father.

“_ Oh you son of a bitch _” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tags Will Update With Story


End file.
